Meu Reino por um Eu te amo
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: 1 Lugar no III Challenge HarryLuna do 3V. O que um natal na'Toca pode fazer por um Harry que se descobre apaixonado por Luna e inseguro pelo futuro?


_N/A: Fic escrita algumas semanas atrás que milagrosamente consegiu o 1° Lugar no III Challenge Harry/Luna do 3V. Espero que gostem._

_**Meu Reino por um "Eu te Amo"**_

Os jardins de Hogwarts estavam belos, naquela época do ano. O inverno estava sendo especialmente rigoroso aquele ano, a tal ponto que até mesmo o lago congelara. Apesar do frio, era lindo ver o lago congelado e tudo tão belamente coberto de neve. Todos riam felizes, se divertindo ao fazerem bonecos de neve ou participarem de guerras de bolas de neve. Apenas alguns poucos se mantinham quietos e pensativos, mas tranqüilos. Todos tentando esquecer, ainda que por alguns instantes, da guerra que ocorria lá fora e dos traços de destruição que ela estava deixando atrás de si.

E o carvalho no qual ele estava sentado parecia ser feito de gelo.

Mas, para Harry, estava difícil achar alguma coisa feliz ou bonita.

Não quando ele estava trancado na escola ao invés de estar atrás das horcruxes. Não quando ele podia apenas observar guerra como um espectador. Não quando ele não podia fazer nada pela memória de Dumbledore.

Não quando lhe parecia loucura que todos voltassem atrás com a idéia de fechar Hogwarts e decidissem manter as coisas como estavam, argumentando que a escola ainda era um dos locais mais seguros do mundo bruxo, especialmente depois de ter sido colocado mais feitiços de proteção além dos que já havia antes na propriedade, e de todos os professores terem passado por um rigoroso treinamento de defesa.

E não quando lhe parecia mais absurdo ainda o fato que ele deixara que o convencessem a voltar, e agora não podia fazer mais nada a respeito.

-Harry? –a voz de Rony lhe despertou de volta a realidade –Você está bem, cara?

-Hã, do que está falando?

-Estou a uns dez minutos te chamando. A Mione pediu pra mim te avisar que é pra você ir lá na biblioteca, pra gente fazer logo o dever de Poções. Ela achou um livro que tem sobre as propriedades da pedra da lua e da pedra do sol combinadas em poções.

-Hmm, ok. –disse o moreno vagamente. –Pode ir na frente.

Ele percebeu que o amigo lhe lançara um olhar preocupado antes de ir. Provavelmente achava que ele estava doente, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. No fundo, Harry não podia culpa-lo. Sabia que estava distante dele e Mione como nunca fizera antes.

Suspirou. O trabalho de poções que esperasse um pouco. Ele estava passando a maior parte dos seus dias trancado no Salão Comunal, tentando dar conta da tonelada de deveres que os professores passavam como uma espécie de preparação para os NIEM's. Um dia de descanso não iria mata-lo.

-Hoje está um bonito dia para se patinar no gelo, não acha? –perguntou uma voz sonhadora atrás de Harry.

Ele se virou, assustado pela segunda interrupção naqueles últimos minutos, e viu uma garota de compridos cabelos loiros, que sorria serenamente para ele.

-Ah, olá, Luna. –comentou desanimado.

-Oi. –ainda sorrindo, ela se sentou ao lado dele –O que acha da patinação? –perguntou ela casualmente, olhando divertida para o lago.

A idéia inicial de Harry era dizer para a loira que ele não queria companhia, mas alguma coisa no jeito que ela sorria fez com que ele ficasse calado, e olhasse para o lago também.

-Me parece... –era melhor não usar a palavra loucura, ou algum derivado –meio complicado.

-Por isso mesmo. É aí que está a diversão. –ela aumentou o sorriso e acrescentou –Eu daria meu reino por um par de patins.

Harry olhou para ela sem entender. Do que ela estava falando? Normalmente não perguntaria nada, já que tinha uma boa experiência com as respostas de Luna, mas não se conteve:

-Como assim?

-Do que está falando?

-Isso de seu reino...

Ela riu docemente.

-É uma forma de expressão. Quer dizer que eu daria qualquer coisa por um par de patins. Não acredito que você nunca escutou alguém dizer isso.

Ela realmente parecia estar falando sério. E para Luna não acreditar em algo, era bastante complicado, pensou Harry sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha enquanto negava com a cabeça.

-E eu que pensava que era comum os trouxas dizerem isso, sabe? Porque a primeira vez que escutei isso foi uma vizinha trouxa minha que disse.

Harry deu de ombros.

-Talvez seja. –ele tentou imaginar Duda falando algo desse tipo, mas desistiu.

-Não faça essa cara só por isso, Harry.

Ele suspirou.

-Quem dera fosse só por isso, Luna.

Ela olhou para ele, preocupada.

-Quer conversar?

Harry negou com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, contemplando o lago congelado.

-Você está triste. –era uma afirmação.

Harry se manteve em silêncio. Luna se levantou decidida. Harry voltou o olhar para a loira quando a viu caminhar decidida até o lago. O que ela estava pretendendo?

Ele a observou caminhar até entrar no lago, e dar batidinhas cautelosas no gelo, até que, suspirando desanimada, voltou.

-O gelo não está firme o suficiente. –declarou ao se sentar ao lado de Harry novamente.

-Bem, para um lago que nunca congela, seria estranho se estivesse. –comentou o moreno.

Luna concordou com a cabeça, ainda parecendo frustrada.

-Seria bom se voltasse a nevar. – ela comentou olhando para o céu.

-Só para ver se o gelo do lago ficava firme?

-Não, não. –ela balançou a cabeça –É que eu gosto do frio.

Ele olhou para o céu sem nuvens.

-Acho que não vai nevar tão cedo. E quando nevar, é provável que nos obriguem a ficar dentro do castelo, não concorda?

-É uma possibilidade.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio outra vez, apenas observando os outros alunos. A loira estava olhando para algum ponto entre o lago e uma macieira.

-Já experimentou sorvete de arroz?

Harry olhou atônito para ela. Ela riu ao se virar e ver a expressão no rosto dele.

-É que eu estava lembrando de uma vez que li que os primeiros sorvetes eram de arroz, fabricados pelos chineses misturando uma massa de arroz junto com a neve.

-Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso. –comentou, sem saber se aquilo era mesmo verdade, ou apenas mais uma das invencionices de Luna.

-Eu fui descobrir esses tempos. –ela ficou em silêncio, pensativa –Mas deve ser horrível só poder comer sorvete no inverno, não acha?

-Eu não me arriscaria a fazer uma coisa dessas.

-Acho que nem eu. Imagina você parado no meio de uma nevasca recolhendo a neve para usar em _sorvetes_?

Harry, para sua própria surpresa, percebeu que estava rindo junto com Luna.

-Hogwarts com certeza estaria bem abastecida. –comentou o moreno olhando ao redor.

-Desbancaria fácil qualquer sorveteria. –disse a loira em tom sonhador.

Ele concordou. Luna se levantou novamente, e pegou um punhado de neve nas mãos.

-Vai querer sorvete do que, senhor Potter?

-O preferencial. –ele disse ainda com um sorriso.

-Bem, então lá vai. –e o moreno sentiu uma bola de neve acerta-lo junto das risadas de Luna.

-Então é assim? –ele se levantou também, com uma bola de neve nas mãos, rindo como há tempos não fazia. Começou a correr atrás da loira.

A perseguição com durou até que os dois voltassem a sentar no carvalho, ambos com o rosto corado e a roupa encharcada devido há quantidade de vezes que se acertaram.

-É bom ver que você está sorrindo agora.

Harry se virou surpreso para a loira, sentindo o rosto ficar mais vermelho, mas dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com a corrida. Luna sorria docemente, os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento.

-Luna! Aí está você! –uma garota de cabelos castanho-avermelhados corria na direção dos dois –Nós temos de fazer o trabalho de transfiguração juntas, lembra?

-Espera que eu já vou, Meg. –Luna gritou e se virou para Harry.

-Luna...? –ele sentiu que o rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho, ao perceber que Luna se aproximava perigosamente dele.

Mas, num misto de surpresa e uma estranha decepção, sentiu os lábios dela na sua bochecha.

-A gente se vê, Harry. –e sorrindo, ela foi até a menina chamada Meg, que a observava com uma expressão reprovadora.

Harry observava a loira se afastar, sentindo o rosto voltar aos poucos a temperatura normal. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

De uns tempos para cá, a única pessoa que conseguia fazer com que ele sorrisse era ela. A loira era a única pessoa que ele não conseguia mandar embora quando a via se aproximar. E mesmo que não soubesse exatamente porque, ele sempre ficava vermelho quando a via se aproximando.

-Eu sei o que é essa expressão, Harry...

O moreno se virou assustado para uma menina de fofos e compridos cabelos castanhos, que o observava num misto de alegria e reprovação. Harry suspirou aliviado ao ver que não era ninguém lendo seus pensamentos, apenas Hermione e sua habilidade assustadora de identificar suas expressões.

-Do que está falando? –perguntou, a voz saindo assustada, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

A morena riu.

-Quem é ela?

-Hein? –perguntou o moreno, dessa vez sem se preocupar com o próprio pânico da voz.

-Harry, você não me engana. –ela se sentou ao seu lado –Você está apaixonado.

Harry olhou para a amiga, surpreso. Apaixonado? Ele? Mas...

Por _Luna_?

-A-acho que não, Mione...

-Então porque o seu rosto ficou vermelho?

Estava? Ele nem tinha percebido.

-Escuta... –ele tentou –Você não estava fazendo o dever de poções com o Rony?

-Já terminei. –ela anunciou –E achei melhor deixar o Rony terminar sozinho, pra sabe...não se desconcentrar... –ela meneou a cabeça de um jeito que fez Harry rir, especialmente porque o rosto dela adquirira um leve tom rosado.

-Então... –ela recomeçou, ao perceber que Harry não falava nada –Quem é ela?

Por que Hermione tinha de ser tão insistente?

-Er...como você sabia onde eu estava?

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, mas respondeu.

-Rony me contou, e eu resolvi ver se você ainda estava por aqui para te lembrar que _você_ ainda não fez o seu trabalho.

Harry se levantou.

-Caramba, é mesmo... valeu por lembrar Mione.

-Não desvie do assunto, Harry.

Isso estava começando a lhe dar raiva.

-Não tem ninguém, Mione. –disse irritado.

-Não é a Gina?

Ele bufou.

-Não é. –embora uma parte dele parecesse desejar imensamente que fosse outra vez a ruiva que estivesse lhe causando aquela reação.

Hermione suspirou.

-Certo, se você não vai me contar quem é, então pelo menos me diga se ela sabe.

Oras, nem ele mesmo sabia se estava apaixonado ou era só a falação de Hermione que estava lhe fazendo pensar isso.

-Não. –falou de modo inaudível, mas Hermione pareceu entender.

-Então, Harry, por que não se declara?

Harry teve certeza de que estava com o rosto pegando fogo.

-ÉaLuna.'Táfelizagora? –sussurrou de forma inaudível.

-Quem? –ele viu os olhos de Mione brilharem, interrogativos.

-A Luna, Mione. Pelo menos –ele suspirou. Não tinha algum jeito de simplesmente desaparecer? –eu acho que ela é a mais provável.

Ele, como havia previsto, viu Hermione levantar as sobrancelhas, bastante surpresa.

-Mais provável?

-É, se eu estiver mesmo apaixonado por alguém. –"se não for apenas loucura sua" completou em pensamento.

-Harry...acredite em mim: eu só vi essa expressão no seu rosto antes por causa de duas pessoas: a primeira foi a Cho. E a segunda, a Gina. –ela sorriu. –Agora...a Luna, é realmente...estranho.

-E acha que eu não sei? –suspirou novamente o moreno.

-E ela sabe? Quero dizer...que você está apaixonado por ela?

-Não... –ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, antes de acrescentar –É melhor que nem saiba.

-Harry! Por que?

-Por que ela me acha apenas um bom amigo? –ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

-E você tem certeza que é só isso?

Harry se lembrou do que Luna tinha dito antes, e no beijo no seu rosto, e logo sentiu raiva de si mesmo e de Hermione. Por que a amiga tinha sempre de agir como se fosse sua irmã mais velha?

-É sim, Mione... Pelo menos, acho que é.

-Harry... –Hermione recomeçou –A Luna é muito distraída. Talvez ela goste de você e nem tenha percebido. Ou talvez, _você_ não tenha percebido. E se você não dizer nada, ela nunca vai perceber que você gosta dela.

Harry olhava para os galhos cheios de neve acima de sua cabeça, pensativo. Era verdade que se ele não se declarasse, Luna nunca iria desconfiar de nada.

Ele sabia que Hermione o fitava, interessada no que ele iria fazer a seguir. A morena sempre agiria como uma irmã mais velha, afinal.

-Ah, quer saber, Mione? É melhor eu ir fazer aquele trabalho de poções logo...

* * *

-Andou pensando no que eu te disse, Harry? –a voz de Hermione o fez desviar a atenção do dever de Feitiços e olhar irritado para a amiga. 

Fazia uma semana que a amiga lhe lembrava daquilo insistentemente. As nevascas forçavam toda Hogwarts a se manter trancada dentro do Castelo. Ele vira Luna apenas de relance durante aquela semana. E tentara evitar se perguntar o que sentia pela loira, ao contrário do que Mione esperava.que ele fizesse.

-Mione, o Rony está precisando de uma força com o dever de Transfiguração...

-Você ainda não acredita que está apaixonado, certo?

Ele precisava mesmo responder?

-Não.

-Quer fazer um teste?

-Não. –quando Hermione ia parar com aquilo?

-E já pensou no que vai fazer a respeito de Gina?

Ele se forçou a não olhar para a amiga.

Ele terminara com a ruiva justamente para não coloca-la em risco. Voldemort já tinha a usado uma vez, e ele não queria que isso acontecesse outra vez. Apenas isso.

Mas agora parecia impossível para ele que os dois ficassem juntos outra vez, não importava quando fosse.

E ele tinha uma boa idéia de como ela iria se sentir caso Hermione tivesse razão a respeito dele e de Luna. Principalmente se o impossível acontecesse e ele e a loira começassem a sair juntos.

Ou mesmo que não começassem a sair, Luna, sendo amiga de Gina, ir contar para ela que ele havia se declarado...

Ou era isso, ou Cho o tinha traumatizado a respeito de ciúmes.

-Que tipo de teste é? –perguntou num suspiro cansado.

-Apenas algumas perguntas. Não precisa se assustar.

-Não estou assustado, Mione. –retrucou o moreno ferozmente.

-Certo então...bem, Harry, em primeiro lugar, o que você acha da Luna?

-Eerr, bem...ela é uma pessoa legal.

-Isso não é exatamente uma resposta, Harry. Como _você_ se sente a respeito dela?

-Como assim?

Hermione suspirou.

-Harry, o que você sente quando está com a Luna? Ela tem algo de diferente, quero dizer, nos seus sentimentos por ela?

Harry suspirou.

-É...estranho, sei lá...eu não consigo me irritar com ela, sabe?

-E...é só isso?

-Ela me faz rir. –sussurrou o moreno. Hermione pareceu entender o quanto valia aquilo para ele.

-Quando ela se aproxima...você sente algo?

-Em que sentido?

-Não precisa responder. O seu rosto ficou vermelho outra vez.

Ele tinha a impressão nítida que Hermione não precisava dizer aquilo.

-Mione, vem aqui um pouco! –eles ouviram a voz de Rony pedir de onde o ruivo estava olhando indignado para o livro de Tranfiguração e o pergaminho à sua frente.

Hermione acenou em concordância. Mas antes de se dirigir ao namorado, se virou para Harry e sorriu.

-Você não precisa de testes, Harry. Você está sim apaixonado. Eu te conheço, lembra?

* * *

-Onde você vai passar o Natal? –perguntou a voz sonhadora dela. 

Nos últimos dias, o moreno se esforçara ao máximo para evitar encontros com Luna pelos corredores do castelo. Hermione continuava a insistir que ele fosse conversar com a loira, e ele fingia não escutar o que ela dizia, além de proibir a amiga a dizer uma palavra daquilo com Rony. Ainda não tinha a situação clara na sua cabeça, e para ele, qualquer coisa era melhor para pensar do que aquilo, especialmente quando não devia estar preocupado com romances. Está havendo uma guerra fora da segurança do castelo, lembra, costumava repetir para si mesmo quando começava a imaginar que estava beijando Luna ou qualquer coisa assim.

E para seu desespero, a sua cabeça parecia imaginar aquilo sempre que ele se despreocupava um pouco das outras coisas, ou até mesmo quando ele estava sim preocupado.

E os dois haviam se encontrado acidentalmente na biblioteca, enquanto ele se ocupava tentando encontrar algum livro que pudesse ajuda-lo em Herbologia. Harry fixou o olhar na loira, que sorria de forma habitual, folheando um livro qualquer na mesa a sua frente. Sozinha. Ele se sentou ali também. As nevascas continuavam impedindo que os estudantes saíssem do castelo.

-Não sei. –comentou simplesmente. –Acho que na Toca, se eu não ficar em Hogwarts.

Era uma meia verdade. Ele já decidira que iria para a Toca durante o Natal. E depois, não voltaria mais a Hogwarts. Iria atrás das horcruxes, de um jeito ou de outro. Ele não tinha mais tempo a perder.

-Eu acho que vou voltar para casa... –ela comentou distraída –Papai me disse que acha que temos um ninho de graybacks escondidos no jardim, e eu quero ajuda-lo a procurar...

Harry achou melhor não perguntar o que eram graybacks.

-Eu moro perto da Gina, sabia? –comentou a loira de repente.

-É, acho que ela já comentou qualquer coisa. –concordou ele.

Silêncio. Luna continuava a folhear o livro, as mechas loiras caindo sobre seu rosto insistentemente. Ela não estava usando o colar de rolhas, ele reparou.

-Luna...o que aconteceu com o seu colar?

Ela suspirou desanimada.

-Ele arrebentou quando fui coloca-lo hoje de manhã.

-Que pena. –ele se sentiu um idiota ao dizer isso.

-Não, não precisa se importar. –ela comentou balançando a cabeça –Ele já estava velho mesmo. Apenas vou sentir falta de usa-lo.

-Não conseguiu consertar?

-O feitiço não funcionou. A corda já estava muito gasta.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio outra vez.

-Bem -tentou Harry –Você pode fazer um novo, não?

-Sim, eu posso. –ela sorriu –Mas não sei se quero.

-Não?

-Não.

-Por que?

-Agora eu posso fazer outro de alguma outra coisa. Eu estava pensando em ramos de bétula, dessa vez. Ouvi dizer que protegem contra azarações quando são feitos com flores de espinheiro junto. Você deveria usar um, sabe?

Harry preferiu não opinar.

-O que está lendo? –perguntou interessado em mudar de assunto.

-Ah, é só um livro de lendas que eu peguei pra me distrair um pouco. Olha. –ela passou o livro para ele.

Harry olhou para a gravura de uma menina com asas voando livre no céu, e olhou por cima o texto. Parecia ser triste.

-Sobre o que é essa lenda? –perguntou para a loira.

-Ah...eu mal comecei a ler... –ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo –Depois que eu terminar eu te conto, certo?

-Er...certo, então. É melhor eu começar o meu dever logo. A gente se vê, Luna.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça; quando Harry já estava se afastando, ele ouviu a voz dela.

-Harry...

Ele se virou, uma voz na sua cabeça dizendo de repente _"É agora. Diga que você gosta dela. Vamos, não vai custar nada."_ Ela sorria.

-Caso a gente não se veja nos próximos dias, Feliz Natal.

-Pra você também, Luna. –disse apenas. Era melhor não falar nada.

* * *

A neve continuava dia após dia, Harry observou pela janela da casa dos Weasleys, procurando alguma parte do céu noturno que não estivesse coberto por nuvens carregadas. Naquela manhã, ajudara Rony e Gina a tirar a neve da frente da casa. 

Fazia algum tempo que não conversava tanto com Gina quanto o fizera em meio a toda aquela neve e algumas risadas. Mas, para sua surpresa, não sentiu nada a respeito, talvez pela presença de Rony. Nem ele nem a ruiva tocaram no passado dos dois, e a conversa se manteve em coisas comuns, como os deveres de casa, o jeito cada vez mais meloso de Fleur tratar Gui, as caretas de Tonks e as reclamações da metamorfomaga sobre os sintomas da gravidez que começava a mostrar sinais no corpo dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais feliz –e atrapalhada do que de costume, além da estranha agitação que parecia ter tomado conta de Lupin por causa da súbita idéia de se tornar pai.

Idéia súbita que, diga-se de passagem, surpreendera a todos, sem exceção, inclusive a própria Tonks. Mas era reconfortante ver que a alegra dela parecia finalmente ter voltado por completo.

Gina o tratava como um amigo, e ele secretamente a agradeceu por isso. Não saberia agir se ela se comportasse de outra maneira.

Harry decidiu que ia deixar para anunciar sua decisão sobre deixar a escola após o Natal apenas. Era melhor tentar manter um clima mais leve até lá.

Especialmente quando a Ordem parecia estar tão desanimada com a falta de avanço com as horcruxes como estava naquele momento. Não tinham ainda a menor pista de onde elas estavam, por mais que tentassem descobrir. Enquanto isso, os Comensais pareciam se fortalecer cada vez mais rápido.

-Harry, vem aqui! –chamou a voz de Fred, divertida, tirando o moreno de seus pensamentos.

Ele se dirigiu para os gêmeos, que estavam jogando uma acirrada partida de Snap Explosivo contra Rony, e sendo observados pelo olhar curioso de Gina.

-Você vai perder rápido, Rony, se continuar jogando desse jeito. – ela comentou com pouco caso e cara de tédio.

-Você não tem nada melhor para fazer não? –perguntou o ruivo mal-humorado olhando feio para a irmã –Está me desconcentrando.

-Eu acho que é outra coisa que está te desconcentrando, irmãozinho. –começou Jorge em tom de deboche –Não recebeu ainda nenhuma carta da Mione ou é só impressão?

-Coitada, acho que ele quer que ela passe o dia inteiro escrevendo declarações para ele "Ah, meu querido Roniquinho..." –disse Fred numa careta enquanto colocava as mãos sobre o coração e fazia uma voz melosa.

Gina riu abertamente. Harry teve de fazer força para não imita-la. Rony, com o rosto muito vermelho e carrancudo, acabou errando uma jogada horrivelmente, fazendo com que as cartas explodissem nas suas mãos.

-Ai, droga... –e ele começou a xingar baixinho, soprando as mãos vermelhas e visivelmente doloridas.

-Partida ganha. –Fred colocou as cartas no chão.

-Quer outra rodada, maninho? –perguntou Jorge calmamente.

-Eu tenho meu dever para fazer, com licença. –e saiu em direção ao quarto, batendo os pés.

-Aposta quanto que ele vai escrever uma carta para ela? –perguntou Jorge.

-Ele já não enviou uma hoje de manhã? –perguntou Fred olhando curioso para Gina.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

-Não faço a mínima idéia, mas é bem possível. Ele estava escrevendo alguma coisa que não queria que ninguém mais lesse.

-Então com certeza era uma carta. A Mione não vai ter folga esse feriado. –Fred riu.

-Acho que ela vai gostar disso, no fim das contas. –Harry opinou.

-Ou vai mandar uma carta dizendo que está terrivelmente ocupada com alguma coisa, e que talvez não tenha tempo para responder tão seguido. –disse Gina, ainda parecendo bastante entediada.

-Se eu fosse ela, ficaria com a segunda opção. – comentou Jorge se espreguiçando. –Bem, vocês querem jogar? –perguntou olhando para os outros.

Harry e Gina disseram que não. Fred concordou em jogar mais um pouco com o irmão.

No meio da partida, a sra. Weasley apareceu chamando os dois para que a ajudassem com alguma coisa envolvendo um ninho de fadas mordentes, ou algo parecido, e eles saíram, deixando apenas Harry e Gina sozinhos na sala.

Eram raras as vezes em que a Toca ficava tão vazia quanto estava durante aquela noite, especialmente depois que se tornara o quartel general da Ordem. E Harry começou a desejar que ela estivesse mais agitada, assim que se viu sozinho com a ruiva.

-É estranho ver a sala vazia depois de toda a agitação que a Toca está tendo, não? –comentou o moreno, procurando manter o olhar fixo na lareira.

-Bastante. Mas todo mundo quer aproveitar um pouco para descansar quando pode, nem que isso seja apenas algumas horas. E eu estava sentindo falta de alguma calmaria, se é que essa palavra é possível aqui em casa. –ela comentou, num tom divertido.

Harry sorriu, mas ainda evitou olhar para o rosto da ruiva. Os dois ficaram em um silêncio incomodo. O moreno não pode deixar de se sentir desamparado. Durante a manhã, ainda tivera Rony para sustentar as conversas e quebrar o estranho clima que estava entre ele e Gina. Mas agora...

-Er...eu acho que também vou fazer meu dever, sabe, Gina?

-Não precisa ter medo de ficar ao meu lado, Harry. –disse a voz dela, calmamente.

O moreno se sentiu desarmado, e desistiu da idéia de sair dali.

-Eu...não era essa a idéia, Gina. Não mesmo.

-Mas com certeza era um dos motivos, não?

Ele achou melhor não responder. Olhava fixamente para o fogo, e teve a impressão de que Gina estava fazendo o mesmo.

-Sabe...eu sinto falta da sua amizade. –ela comentou com a voz tranqüila.

-Eu também. –disse Harry sinceramente.

Ele podia sentir que os olhos dela se fixaram nele por alguns instantes, antes de se desviarem outra vez.

-Então...por que não podemos voltar a ser pelo menos amigos, Harry? –havia um quê de tristeza no jeito em que ela falou aquilo.

-Eu...Gina...

-Só amigos, Harry. Nada mais.

Ele suspirou.

-Você tem certeza de que quer isso?

-Você não?

-Eu tenho medo de te machucar. –o moreno desabafou, incerto.

-Você devia parar de pensar sempre nisso, Harry, e tentar saber o que eu penso de verdade. Eu não sou nenhuma boneca de cristal. E o que está me machucando é essa situação. –ela acrescentou com voz firme.

Ele tomou coragem e olhou para a ruiva. Ela encarava fixamente a lareira, as chamas dando um bonito brilho aos cabelos vermelhos dela, e fazendo eles contrastarem ainda mais com o rosto pálido e cheio de sardas dela. Os olhos amendoados parecendo estarem prestes a chorar.

-Gina... –ele sussurrou, sem saber o que dizer.

-Sabe...mesmo que...você goste...de outra pessoa...eu queria ser sua amiga, nem que fosse só isso, Harry.

O moreno olhou para o chão, sem saber o que fazer. Uma parte sua queria abraçar a ruiva, mas a outra achava melhor se manter ali firme. Ele percebeu, sentindo um gosto ruim na boca, que ele estava sentindo por Gina quase o mesmo que sentia por Hermione. Gostava da ruiva como a uma irmã. O sentimento que causara o romance dos dois no ano anterior parecia ter desaparecido, deixando apenas um carinho delicado por ela.

E ele não sabia como ela iria reagir àquilo.

-Amigos, Gina? Você tem certeza? –perguntou olhando de relance.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, o rosto sério. Não chorava, mas parecia que estava se segurando ao máximo.

-Bem...eu acho que ia gostar de poder voltar a conversar com você, Gina. De verdade.

Ela sorriu levemente, e se levantou.

-Então, somos amigos outra vez.

-Sim, Gina. –disse ele olhando para ela.

-Eu acho que vou me deitar. Já está tarde, e eu tenho que começar o meu dever também. Boa noite, Harry.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, desejando um 'Boa noite' também. Gina já estava na porta quando parou subitamente, e voltou a olhar para ele.

-Você está gostando de outra pessoa, não é?

O moreno desviou o olhar de volta para as chamas da lareira. Não queria magoar Gina. De forma alguma queria vê-la triste por sua causa. Mas também não achava justo mentir para ela.

-Acho que sim, Gina. –sussurrou quase que inaudivelmente, mas ela pareceu entender.

Ele não teve coragem de se virar para olhar para o rosto dela. E quando a ouviu subir as escadas correndo, chegou a conclusão de que era melhor não ter certeza se ela estava chorando ou não.

* * *

-Véspera de Natal! Adoro esse dia! –comentou Tonks alegremente quando todos se se sentaram à mesa para o café da manhã. 

A aurora estava na Toca já havia alguns dias, e só iria mais tarde para casa.

-Eu também. –disse a sra.Weasley animada pondo várias torradas e salsichas no prato da metamorfomaga. –Você tem que se alimentar bem, querida.

-Vou enviar uma carta para Luna, mãe, perguntando se ela não pode passar o Natal aqui em casa, tem algum problema? –perguntou Gina de repente.

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. Já estava difícil de encarar Gina naquela manhã. Ter de passar o resto do feriado com Luna também seria demais.

-Por que isso agora, Gina? –perguntou a sra. Weasley. Harry tinha vontade de fazer o mesmo –Ela não vai preferir passar o Natal com o pai dela?

-Acho que não. Ela me mandou uma carta ontem comentando que o pai dela vai ter que ir visitar um tio em segundo grau e ia ter que cancelar a reunião que nós íamos fazer hoje de tarde. E ela não parecia nenhum pouco feliz com a idéia.

-Bem... –a senhora Weasley balançou a cabeça –Acho que não vai ter problema então, se o pai dela deixar.

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar ainda mais. Estava torcendo para que a senhora Weasley não concordasse com a idéia. Procurou manter toda a sua atenção concentrada nas torradas que estavam na sua frente enquanto Gina se levantava atrás de Pichi para enviar a carta convidando Luna.

Certo, se acalme, dizia para si mesmo em pensamento, pode ser que ela não aceite, lembra?

Meio minuto depois a ruiva se sentava à mesa com eles novamente, avisando que a carta estava enviada.

E cerca de quinze minutos após isso, quando todos já haviam terminado o café, Pichi batia na janela, parecendo ansiosa para entregar logo a resposta da loira.

Gina correu até a janela, e voltou anunciando.

-Ela diz que está tudo bem, desde que alguém vá até a casa dela, porque o pai dela não quer que ela venha sozinha...

-E ela não pode vir via Flú? –perguntou Gui olhando para a irmã. Ele parecia estar mortalmente pálido. Apesar de não ter se tornando um lobisomem, Harry ouvira Gina dizer que o irmão sempre ficava doente durante a lua cheia.

-Parece que rede de flú da lareira está com problemas, ou qualquer coisa assim. –Gina deu de ombros.

-Gina, você não vai ir sozinha também. É perigoso. –interveio o sr. Weasley de repente.

-Eu vou com ela. –adiantou-se Tonks –Estou querendo mesmo andar um pouco...

-Eu também. Não tem quem agüente passar o dia inteiro trancado em casa, esperando mais uma nevasca. –disse Rony, com cara de tédio

-O Roniquinho não agüenta é ficar parando esperando pela carta de certas pessoas... –começou Jorge

-Ah, cala a boca. –ele retrucou, as orelhas se aproximando da cor dos cabelos.

-A gente até iria com vocês, se não tivéssemos que chegar cedo para a loja. Véspera de Natal é sempre sinônimo de faturamento. –comentou Fred.

-Ah, sinto muito, mas também tenho que sair cedo trabalhar. –comentou Gui. Harry se perguntou como o rapaz agüentaria até o fim do dia.

-E esse tempo está horrível demais para ficar zanzando por aí. Se eu fosse vocês, deixaria essa menina pra lá. –completou Fleur, sendo fuzilada pelo olhar da sra.Weasley.

-Certo então...somos quatro pessoas. –comentou Tonks, os compridos cabelos negros e cacheados caindo sobre o seu rosto afilado. Desde que chegara à Toca, não a vira de outra maneira. Ouvira a senhora Weasley dizer que a aurora fora instruída a não mudar de aparência nenhuma vez sequer durante a gravidez. -E o Harry pode vir com a gente também, não é Harry?

O moreno, que estava tentando não ser notado –e de preferência sair da cozinha, olhou surpreso para Tonks. Por que ela tinha que ter lembrado dele?

-Eu?

-Por que não? Acho que você também está cansado de ficar trancado o tempo todo. –opinou Tonks.

Harry olhou para Gina. O rosto da ruiva se mantinha impassível. Ela havia sido fria demais com ele durante o café da manhã para que ele pudesse ter alguma esperança de que ela não havia se chateado com a conversa da noite anterior.

-Er...eu aceito.

-Certo então. –disse Rony alegremente –Podemos ir agora?

-Não vai esperar receber a carta da amada, Roniquinho? –perguntou Fred com voz melosa.

Rony pegou a varinha para amaldiçoar os gêmeos, mas os dois já haviam aparatado.

Meia hora depois, estavam Harry, Gina, Rony e Tonks, cada um mais agasalhado do que o outro, estavam com neve quase até os joelhos, e com os rostos vermelhos por causa do vento cortante.

-Ainda bem que não está nevando. –comentou Tonks olhando para o céu. Por sorte, estava limpo.

-E não está cansada de ficar sempre com a mesma cara, Tonks? –perguntou Rony em tom de brincadeira.

-Nem me fale. –ela riu –Eu, que desde criança estava acostumada a mudar de aparência quando bem entendia...

-Você está bonita desse jeito. –opinou Gina.

Tonks riu.

-Na verdade, estou é quase um clone de minha mãe quando tinha a minha idade, mas tudo bem. Achei que seria bastante apropriado, e talvez ativasse alguma célula minha com algum tipo de instinto materno ou algo assim.

Os quatro riram. Já estavam bastante próximos da casa de Luna, Harry percebeu ao ver que se aproximavam de uma casa de dois andares que parecia definitivamente estranha.

As trepadeiras haviam encoberto boa parte da casa, e apenas se mantido –provavelmente por magia –longe das janelas, que tinham uma forma estranha, entre o oval e o retangular. A pintura –pelo pouco que ainda se podia ver –estava gasta, mas deveia ter sido de algum tom próximo do laranja berrante. A porta estava pintada de vermelho, e os dois andares da casa pareciam estar tortos e desconexos.

Mas, com certeza, o que mais chamava atenção era o jardim. Havia vrárias árvores altas, e dos galhos dela pendiam estranhos objetos brilhantes, que pareciam amarrados lá propositalmente por algum motivo qualquer. Os arbustos deveriam ser bonitos durante as outras estações do ano, mas agora tinham um ar quase deprimente. E, havia uma quantidade surpreendente de canteiros floridos –ou pelo menos, deveriam ser, cogumelos e gnomos por toda a sua extensão.

-É aqui? –perguntou ele, apenas para confirmar.

-Interessante, não? –disse Gina divertida. Harry achou que a palavra mais adequada seria 'bizarra'.

Mas era igualmente surpreendente que Gina estivesse usando aquele tom tranqüilo de voz para falar com ele depois da frieza que ela estava o tratando a poucos minutos atrás.

-Bastante. –disse ele, sem esconder a surpresa na voz.

-Louca, eu diria. –comentou Rony sério –Combina com a Luna, se você quer saber.

-A Luna não é louca. –retrucou Gina.

-Apenas insana, então. –disse o ruivo dando de ombros.

Tonks riu.

-Pobre menina, hein? Ela é tão estranha quanto a casa?

-Acredite em mim, _mais_. –garantiu Rony.

-Rony! –disse Gina mal-humorada.

-Bem, chegamos. –comentou Harry, tentando não parecer tão ansioso quanto estava.

Gina tocou a campainha, que tinha um som estranho, que lembrava vários sininhos tocando juntos. A ruiva pareceu não notar, ou talvez já estivesse acostumada.

Não demorou muito, apareceu desconfiado à porta um homem alto, com os cabelos castanhos começando a ficarem ralos e grandes olhos azuis detrás de óculos dourados e um pouco tortos. Assim como Luna, ele parecia ter uma nítida aura de loucura.

-Ah, Gina, é você e Rony. –ele sorriu, cansado –E presumo que vocês sejam também amigos da Luna, não? –ele olhou para Harry e Tonks –Entrem.

Harry teve sua impressão de que o interior da casa era tão estranho quanto o restante dela confirmada assim que entrou.

A sala era cheia de ervas penduradas em todo os lugares, tentando competir em espaço com vários livros que pareciam terem sido colocados de qualquer jeito nas várias estantes que alcançavam o teto. Uma dessas estantes, porém, estava cheia de revistas, e Harry pode perceber que a maioria eram exemplares d 'O Pasquim'. Havia objetos curiosos em todos os lados. Um gato cochilava tranqüilamente numa almofada que parecia feita de vários retalhos. A lareira apagada deixava o local com um ar gelado.

Harry meneou a cabeça na tentativa de mandar embora a imagem súbita de um dia estar naquela sala, pedindo a mão de Luna ao pai dela. Tinha algo de assustador se descobrir imaginando aquilo.

-Desculpem o frio...a lareira está realmente me criando problemas... – o sr.Lovegood comentou sem jeito, fazendo um movimento com a varinha. Um fogo alto se acendeu na lareira por alguns instantes, mas com um estranho guincho, se apagou de repente.

O sr. Lovegood suspirou desanimado, e então conjurou um bule de chá com várias xícaras e biscoitos no meio de uma mesa que ficava no centro da sala, e estava cheia de revistas e estranhas bolinhas brilhantes que rolavam sem parar de uma extremidade à outra.

-Sentem-se. –disse ele indicando o sofá de uma cor azul-arroxeado e se sentando em um pufe amarelado. Gina se sentou sem a menor cerimônia e pegou uma xícara de chá. Harry deu uma olhada antes de sentar. Vai que tivesse alguma estranha coisa ali... –Luna já vem. Mas... –ele olhou para Harry e Tonks –Quem são vocês?

-Ninfadora Tonks, mas só me chame de Tonks, por favor. –disse a metamorfomaga com uma careta. O sr.Lovegood apertou a mão dela, sorrindo.

-Ah, sim... Robert Lovegood...eu devo te chamar de Tonks, certo? –ela assentiu com a cabeça -...acho que eu conheci seus pais, sabia? Você é a filha de Andrômeda e Ted?

Tonks confirmou, os olhos surpresos.

-Sua mãe e Eleanor, minha falecida esposa –que Deus a tenha, eram muito amigas, sabe? E Ted também é uma pessoa e tanto. Mas faz tempo que não nos falamos. Ele ainda está envolvido no projeto de junção das medicinas bruxa e trouxa?

-Não, ele já desistiu faz tempo, parece que não deu muito certo... –mas Tonks sorria, surpresa, mas Harry não sabia dizer se era pelo senhor Lovegood conhecer os pais dela ou pelo tal projeto.

-Que pena...era realmente uma boa idéia... –ele olhou distraído para a janela por alguns instantes e se virou para Harry de repente –E você, como se chama?

Harry engoliu rapidamente o pedaço de biscoito que estava comendo e respondeu.

-Er…Harry Potter, senhor.

O sr.Lovegood arregalou os grandes olhos azuis por um momento, mas sorriu abertamente e foi apertar a mão de Harry.

-Ah, sim…me desculpe não ter te reconhecido antes. Prazer em finalmente conhece-lo. A sua entrevista nos rendeu uns bons galões àquela vez, sabia? E minha Luna fala muito de você. É ótimo saber que são amigos.

Harry sorriu sem jeito, procurando disfarçar a agitação que sentia. O que será que Luna comentava sobre ele?

Antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta para isso, sua atenção foi atraída para uma garota de compridos cabelos loiros que entrara correndo na sala.

Luna estava usando uma blusa rosa berrante combinada com uma comprida saia roxa e meia-calças azul claro. O cachecol e o gorro, por sua vez, eram roxos assim como a saia. Ela sorriu alegremente ao ver todos na sala.

-Gina! Que bom que você veio! –ela correu abraçar a ruiva.

Ela sorriu para Tonks e Rony, dizendo um 'oi' rápido. Mas Harry se surpreendeu quando ela foi abraça-lo também. E agradeceu por seu rosto já estar vermelho devido à caminhada e ao frio.

-Então você decidiu ir para A Toca, afinal. –ela sorriu.

-Pois é. –ele confirmou sem jeito com a cabeça. Ela olhou sorrindo para Gina. Harry teve um péssimo pressentimento que Luna sabia que Gina tentaria retomar a amizade com ele.

-E aí, Luna? Pronta para passar o Natal com a gente? –sorriu Gina, fingindo não ter notado o olhar que a loira tinha lhe dirigido minutos atrás.

-Claro. –ela sorriu –Pena que não vou poder procurar melhor pelas graybacks, é difícil de acha-las porque elas estão sempre se escondendo, sabe? E eu ia precisar de tempo… -ela deu de ombros, um pouco desanimada.

-O que são graybacks? –perguntou Tonks no ouvido de Harry.

-É melhor não tentar saber. –sussurrou ele em resposta. –E você já conhece Luna? Ela não parece surpresa em te ver…

-Ah, eu devo ter topado com ela umas duas ou três vezes quando estava de guarda no colégio em Hogwarts, além de nós termos nos encontrado na ala hospitalar fim do ano passado, lembra? Mas eu não sabia que era ela quem iria para Toca hoje. –murmurou ela em resposta, uma vez que a loira parecia ocupada conversando com seu pai e Gina.

-Mas, pai... vai ser mais fácil eu ir para Hogwarts da casa de Gina. O pó de flú, lembra?

-Ah, é uma pena mesmo, então. Eu esperava voltar a tempo,e nós poderíamos achar as graybacks, mas enfim... –ele deu de ombros.

-Então a Luna fica em casa até voltarmos para a escola? –perguntou Gina ansiosa.

-Acho que sim. –concordou o senhor Lovegood –As suas coisas já estão prontas, certo, Luna?

A loira concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo distraidamente, enquanto procurava alguma coisa do lado de fora da casa, pela janela.

-Só falta pegar uma coisa que deixei lá em cima... –e sem dizer mais nada, ela se dirigiu para as escadas, caminhando como se flutuasse.

-Essa é a minha Luna. –comentou o sr. Lovegood com um sorriso, quando a loira já havia saído da sala havia algum tempo. –Não entendo como ela pode ter tão poucos amigos sendo a pessoa que é.

Rony tossiu, como se tivesse engasgado, e Harry viu Gina dar um beliscão nele, que olhou indignado para a irmã.

-Ela puxou muito a mãe, sabe? –continuou ele, como se Rony não tivesse interrompido, os olhos perdidos em algum ponto entre a janela e uma estante de livros –E é bastante inteligente, sabe ver a lógica das coisas...

Rony deu uma tossida engasgada outra vez. Harry pode perceber que o amigo estava se forçando a não rir.

Mas para alívio de Harry e Gina, Luna voltou serenamente naquele instante, dessa vez carregando o malão de Hogwarts consigo.

-Bem, eu estou pronta. –anunciou.

-Certo então. –disse Tonks animada.

-Bem, obrigada por deixar a Luna passar o Natal com a gente, sr.Lovegood. –disse Gina educadamente, colocando a xícara de chá de volta na mesa.

-É mesmo. –concordou Rony com a boca cheia de biscoitos.

-Feliz Natal adiantado, pai. –disse Luna abraçando o senhor Lovegood.

-Pra você também, minha princesa. E para vocês também. –ele se virou para os demais, sorrindo.

* * *

O dia passara mais rápido do que Harry esperava, o moreno concluiu enquanto ria de Fred e Jorge, abraçados, que entoavam paródias de Natal ao olhar severo da senhora Weasley e do quase riso do sr.Weasley. 

Era difícil não admitir que a presença de Luna havia deixado Gina bem mais alegre, e as duas passaram a tarde praticamente grudadas.

Mas aquilo de certa forma o deixara nervoso. Agora ele tinha certeza que Luna sabia do desastre que fora a conversa entre ele e Gina. E uma parte sua insistia em lhe dizer que aquilo acabava colocando por água abaixo qualquer chance que ele pudesse ter sonhado em conseguir para se declarar à loira. Talvez fosse melhor simplesmente esquecer aquilo. Hermione estava o convencendo de coisas inexistentes.

_Se são inexistentes_ começou a voz na sua cabeça que sempre lembrava Hermione,_ por que você sempre fica assim perto dela_

_Assim como_, retrucou outra parte sua em resposta.

_Atrapalhado. Você devia mesmo tentar se declarar._

_Para quê? Ela e a Gina são amigas, lembra?_

_Mas você já deixou claro para a Gina que está interessado em outra pessoa._

_Mas não que essa pessoa é a melhor amiga dela. E justamente, a Luna não vai querer nada comigo porque afinal de contas, ela é a melhor amiga da Gina, lembra?_

_Mas ela sempre te trata melhor do que as outras pessoas._

_Ela só me considera o melhor amigo dela._

_Mas porque não tenta mesmo assim? Talvez não seja só porque você é o melhor amigo dela._

_Certo, vamos considerar a sua possibilidade e ela talvez também goste de mim mais do que um amigo. Mesmo assim, ela não vai achar justo fazer isso com a Gina._

_Será que não é **você** que não está achando justo?_

_Faz diferença?_

_Muita._

Harry balançou a cabeça, irritado consigo mesmo, tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos. A situação já estava complicada o suficiente para que ainda houvesse uma discussão consigo mesmo.

Além disso, havia outras coisas com as quais se preocupar. Como o aviso de que iria deixar Hogwarts, por exemplo.

Harry queria falar com Lupin antes, mas até o momento não conseguira encontra-lo na Toca. E duvidava que ele aparecesse até o fim do Natal, especialmente porque Tonks já havia voltado para casa, para passar o Natal com a família dela.

Isso o desanimava consideravelmente. Além disso, ele tinha a leve impressão de que quando Rony e Hermione soubessem de seus planos, iriam querer ir com ele. E Harry, apesar de saber que a ajuda dos amigos seria de grande valor, não queria coloca-los em perigo da forma que sabia que eles estariam. Não suportaria a idéia de perder um deles também.

-Você está bem, Harry?

Ele olhou assustado, para a pessoa que lhe tirara de seus pensamentos, e encontrou dois grandes olhos azuis brilhando preocupados.

-Você ficou sério de repente... –ela comentou antes que ele respondesse, se sentando ao seu lado.

-Não, não é nada, Luna. –ele suspirou e tentou sorrir fracamente.

-A Toca é divertida, não? Só um pouco barulhenta...

-Verdade. –concordou ele olhando Fred fazer uma imitação de declaração de amor exagerada para um Rony enfurecido. Luna riu.

-A Mione iria ficar irritada se visse isso... –comentou sonhadora.

-Bastante.

-Eles exageram às vezes, não?

-Quase sempre.

-Mas são engraçados.

-É.

-A Gina não ficou chateada com você, não precisa ter medo de ir falar com ela.

Ele olhou para a loira surpresa; então era para aquilo que ela tinha se aproximado dele?

Se ele não ficasse tão aliviado por saber que Gina não estava furiosa com ele, o moreno sabia que se sentiria extremamente frustrado. Mas era melhor não pensar naquilo.

-Não, é? –perguntou voltando os olhos para a ruiva que conversava animada com Fleur e Gui.

-Não muito. Ela só acha que você deveria ter sido mais sincero com ela, sabe?

-Eu...bem...

-Ela gosta muito de você.

-Eu sei.

-E eu também.

-Hein?

-Luna, vem aqui um instante! –gritou Gina animada.

A loira sorriu docemente para Harry.

-Se divirta um pouco, Harry. Natal não é época de se preocupar. Não quando todos nós estamos a salvo.

E deixou o moreno com a expressão mais surpresa que ele já lembrava de ter feito desde que descobrira que era um bruxo.

* * *

Um barulho estranho fez com que Harry fosse tirado de um estranho sonho no qual estava se casando com uma menina loira de grandes olhos azuis e voltasse bruscamente para a realidade. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Rony abrindo os presentes de Natal que tinha sobre a cama e lhe atirando um na cara. 

-Bom dia e feliz Natal!

Harry esfregou os olhos, sonolento, e abriu o pacote. Era um suéter laranja com detalhes em dourado feito pela sra.Weasley. Sorriu enquanto tirava a blusa do pijama e colocava o suéter no lugar.

-Feliz Natal. É muito tarde?

Ele demorara a dormir naquela noite, se perguntando em que sentido será que Luna usara a palavra "gostar". Provavelmente como amigo, ele insistia para si mesmo. Mas poderia ser algo mais, não?

A verdade era que aquilo o abalara. E deixara bem a questão clara para ele: sim, sem dúvidas ele estava apaixonado por Luna, afinal.

Enfim acabou chegando a conclusão que o melhor seria tomar coragem em acabar descobrindo por si mesmo, e não ficando com algumas idéias a mais para lhe perseguir. Iria se declarar.

-Um pouco. –respondeu Rony –Mas pode ficar tranqüilo que ainda não perdeu o café. Mamãe me faria vir aqui te acordar pra não deixar que isso aconteça, lembra? –ele riu, começando a ler alegremente uma carta que vinha junto com um belo pacote.

-Mione? –Harry arriscou.

-Aham. Tem um presente pra você também e uma carta.

Harry olhou nos pés da cama. Havia um pequeno pacote com uma carta aos pés da cama. Olhou primeiro o presente. Era um frasco de perfume.

Rony, que espiava curioso, comentou.

-A Mione 'tá ficando sem criatividade. Ela me deu um perfume também. Diferente do seu, claro.

-Mas o meu pacote não tem chocolates incluídos. –riu Harry, apontando para a caixa de bombons que estava junto do presente de Rony. O ruivo corou levemente, mas parecia extremamente feliz.

Um pouco apreensivo, Harry abriu a carta de Mione.

_Harry._

_Um Feliz Natal para você. Gostou do perfume? Eu estava olhando alguns perfumes numa loja de importados que abriu aqui perto, e eu achei que esse se parecia muito com você. Espero que você também concorde._

_Como estão as coisas aí na Toca? E na Ordem? Alguma novidade sobre as horcruxes ou algo assim?_

_E Rony? Ele me escreveu comentando que Fred e Jorge o estão importunando por causa do nosso namoro. Já imaginava que isso podia acontecer, quero dizer, nós conhecemos Fred e Jorge, não? Eles não iam perder uma chance que fosse de tirar sarro do irmão._

_Espero realmente que esteja tudo bem, e você esteja se divertindo, nem que seja um pouco. Falando nisso, Gina me disse que convidou Luna para passar o Natal com vocês. Ela aceitou?_

_Harry, você precisa se resolver sobre seus sentimentos. Gina também me contou que tentou retomar a amizade com você, mas você parecia estar bastante relutante com isso. Eu não vejo nada de mal em vocês dois voltarem com a amizade, pelo contrário. Por que tanto medo?_

_E sobre Luna, já decidiu o que vai fazer sobre ela? Gina me contou também que você disse que achava que estava gostando de outra pessoa. Bem, isso já um sinal de que você está admitindo, certo?_

_Eu acho que você deveria aproveitar agora então, que a Luna está aí também (caso ela esteja, eu sei) para se declarar, então. Quero dizer, a pior coisa que pode acontecer é ela dizer que gosta de você apenas como amigo, ou algo assim._

_Bem, eu te desejo boa sorte em todo o caso._

_Beijos_

-E aí? –perguntou Rony olhando para o amigo.

-Nada demais. E ela disse que você deveria parar de se irritar com as bobagens de Fred e Jorge.

-Eu sei. –ele pareceu um pouco sem jeito –Ela me disse isso também.

-E eu concordo.

-Eu vou tentar, 'tá? Agora se eles começarem a parodiar aquelas musiquinhas da Celestina Warbeck outra vez...

-Vamos descer tomar o café, antes que a sra. Weasley venha aqui chamar a gente, certo? –Harry preferiu mudar de assunto.

* * *

A Toca, além de mais enfeitada, estava consideravelmente mais alegre do que o normal. O rádio estava tocando músicas natalinas, e não nevava desde o dia anterior, o que já era algo bom. Todos os Weasley, e mais Harry e Luna –que para surpresa geral, tinha ganhado um suéter lilás feito ás pressas –estavam usando suéteres feitos pela senhora Weasley. 

Harry tinha reparado que Luna tinha uma forte tendência a tropeçar nas coisas e cair com facilidade de uma hora para outra enquanto andava, talvez por estar sempre distraída. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que era engraçado, ele tinha vontade de socorrer a menina sempre que isso acontecia. Mas a loira parecia já estar acostumada aos tombos. Ou pelo menos, não parecia se importar.

Ele havia se decidido: antes de sair de Hogwarts, se declararia para ela. O que significava que ele teria de fazer aquilo naqueles três dias em que estava na Toca.

Aquilo lhe dava um sentimento desesperador de urgência.

Ele olhou para Rony e os gêmeos enfetiçando bolas de neve uns contra os outros, sendo assistidos de perto por Gina e Luna. Talvez fosse melhor se unir á eles. Gina já devia ter-lo chamado de anti-social no mínimo cinco vezes naquela tarde.

Harry tinha certeza que Luna havia consolado Gina de alguma forma. Pelo menos, era a única coisa que talvez explicasse porque a ruiva voltara a lhe tratar como sempre.

Ou talvez, fosse apenas porque ele finalmente aceitara a manter a amizade com ela.

Mas ele se perguntava se a loira tinha contado a Gina a conversa que tivera com Harry na noite anterior. Uma vez que Luna e ela eram melhores amigas, e as chances da loira dizer que gostava dele era apenas como um sinal de amizade, era óbvio que sim, dizia para si mesmo.

Estava pensando seriamente se iria ajudar Rony a se livrar das bolas de neve enfeitiçadas que batiam insistentemente atrás dele quando a sua atenção se fixou em uma figura que acabava de aparatar em frente à Toca e era acertado acidentalmente por uma bola de neve que tinha como plano inicial se juntar com o restante que perseguia Rony.

-Lupin! Feliz Natal!–gritou Fred alegremente.

–Desculpa aí! –disse Jorge parecendo um pouco sem jeito.

-Tudo bem...Feliz Natal para vocês também. –ele riu e desfez o feitiço da bola de neve –Estava sentindo falta da sensação de levar uma bola de neve em cheio. Fazia anos que algo assim não acontecia. –ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, limpando a neve do casaco –Artur e Molly estão por aí?

-Aham. Mamãe está assando alguns bolos e o papai eu não faço a menor idéia. –Rony deu de ombros –Por que?  
-É particular, Rony. Mas como estão em Hogwarts?

-Ah, tudo ótimo. –comentou Gina sem emoção –Matando a gente com os deveres, como sempre.

-E você, Harry? –Lupin sorriu e olhou para o rapaz.

-Ah, tudo certo. –a vontade do moreno era dizer logo para Lupin que precisava conversar com ele. –Eu vou com você até o sr e a sr. Weasley.

Lupin olhou para Harry sem entender por um instante, até que concordou.

Quando já estavam longe dos outros, ele perguntou:

-Tem algo a me dizer, Harry?

-Bem...na verdade... –o moreno suspirou. –Tem algo sim.

Lupin ouviu Harry falar sobre seu plano de deixar Hogwarts e ir atrás das horcruxes até o fim, sem interromper o rapaz uma vez sequer. Depois, olhando sério para Harry, perguntou.

-Você tem idéia do quão arriscado é o que você está pretendendo, Harry?

-É claro que sim! –disse o moreno depressa.

Lupin pareceu não se abalar com a resposta.

-E você não acha melhor, uma vez que já passou metade do ano na escola, ficar até se formar? Você não acredita que teria melhores condições de ajudar a Ordem se tivesse os estudos completos? E você não pode ser auror se não estiver formado. –acrescentou.

-Nada do que vai ter até o fim do ano letivo vai me ajudar, Lupin. E se ninguém fizer nada para impedir, Hogwarts vai acabar fechando, não? –mas ele ficou pensativo ao perceber que Lupin tinha razão sobre ser auror.

-Além disso, Harry...a Ordem está dando o máximo de si para descobrir a localização das horcruxes, e não temos tido nenhum sucesso até agora.

Harry não precisou que Lupin terminasse a frase para entender que ele queria dizer que sua presença na Ordem não faria as horcruxes serem descobertas mais rápido.

-Mas eu posso viajar, ir atrás delas. –insistiu.

-Não pense que não existem aurores fazendo isso, Harry.

-Dumbledore confiou em mim para encontra-las! Ele me passou essa missão! –disse o moreno de repente, num misto de raiva e mágoa. Aquilo estava preso em sua garganta desde o começo do ano.

Harry teve a leve impressão que logo iria acabar chorando, e tentou se manter firme.

-Dumbledore iria preferir saber que você está seguro, e estudando, ao invés de lagar tudo para andar pelo mundo procurando pistas. Dumbledore prezava acima de tudo, a sua segurança. –disse Lupin em um tom confortador –Eu não posso interferir caso você resolva ir em frente com a sua idéia, Harry, mas gostaria que você pensasse nisso.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Lupin já tinha entrado na Toca.

Horas mais tarde, quando já tinha anoitecido, Harry suspirou desanimado, se lembrando da conversa que tivera com Lupin.

* * *

_Dumbledore prezava acima de tudo, a sua segurança._ As palavras de que Lupin lhe dissera não pareciam querer sair da sua cabeça. 

Mas Dumbledore lhe incumbira de continuar procurando as horcruxes, não? Era a sua missão agora. E o rapaz não via como meio ano trancado nas paredes do castelo poderiam lhe ajudar naquilo.

Era verdade que a sua presença não aceleraria em nada as buscas, mas, se ao menos ele pudesse _tentar_...

Ele colou o rosto contra o vidro gelado, sem saber o que fazer. Voltara a nevar lá fora fazia pouco tempo. O rádio tocava alguma música natalina das Esquisitonas e ele podia ouvir as risadas dos Weasleys ali perto, a qual ele estava rindo junto alguns instantes atrás, tentando se animar de alguma forma.

Lupin tinha ido passar o Natal com a família de Tonks, mas o moreno desconfiava que ele havia contado ao sr. Weasley o que Harry planejava, pela expressão preocupada que o pai de Rony estava lhe dirigindo com uma freqüência maior do que a normal.

Resolveu que por hora o melhor a fazer era simplesmente ficar ali parado, sentindo o frio do vidro gelar seu rosto também.

Até que todos resolveram que era a hora de irem se deitar, e Harry ficou sozinho na sala. Não estava com o mínimo de sono. E não estava com a menor vontade de ficar se revirando na cama também.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Meia noite. Os Weasleys não tinham ido se deitar pelas onze horas? Não era possível que estivesse ali parado há uma hora.

Suspirou. Era melhor ir dormir um pouco e tentar acalmar um pouco a confusão que estava a sua cabeça.

Olhou para a lareira, que ainda ardia com um fogo fraco, e deu de ombros desanimado, saindo da sala.

Estava começando a subir as escadas, olhando distraído para a janela, e com o que parecia ser uma teia de aranha congelada, quando sentiu algo cair pesadamente por cima dele, derrubando-o com força, de forma que ele e o estranho agressor caíram na soleira da escada.

Quando moreno abriu os olhos para ver o que o tinha acertado, ainda zonzo por uma forte dor nas costas resultante da queda, percebeu vários fios de um comprido cabelo loiro sobre si e grandes olhos azuis o observando, preocupados.

-Harry? –a voz dela perguntou incerta.

-Luna?

-Oh, Merlim…me desculpe...eu não quis acender uma vela para descer aqui, e acabei tropeçando na escada... –apesar da pouca claridade, ele podia ver que o rosto dela estava bastante vermelho.

-Tudo bem, Luna. Mas o que você estava fazendo vindo aqui há essa hora?

-Eu não estava conseguindo dormir, e resolvi tomar um copo d'água...mas e você?

-Bem, eu ainda não tinha ido me deitar, ia fazer isso agora.

Foi quando ele se deu conta de que ela ainda estava desajeitamente por cima dele.

-Luna... –ele começou, sentindo o rosto ferver. E não só o rosto –Será que...você não poderia...sair de cima de mim?

-Ah... –ela pareceu extremamente sem jeito, como se também só agora se desse conta da posição dos dois –Me desculpa...

Ela se levantou, e estendeu a mão para ajudar Harry. O rapaz sentiu uma forte dor na coluna ao se levantar. A queda tinha sido feia mesmo. Mas aparentemente não estava nada quebrado, como verificou rapidamente.

-Você está bem? –ela perguntou, preocupada.

-Acho que estou inteiro, pelo menos. –ele sorriu.

Luna sorriu sem jeito também.

-Já que estamos os dois sem sono, o que acha de conversarmos um pouco?

Harry olhou surpreso para a loira, mas concordou com a cabeça.

-Me parece uma boa idéia.

Os dois voltaram para a sala então. Harry podia perceber agora que a chama oscilante da lareira dava alguma claridade, que Luna usava um fofo pijama cor de rosa e tinha no pulso algumas fitinhas coloridas, cheias de estranhos desenhos brilhantes. Ele achou mais seguro não perguntar para quê serviam, se é que tinham alguma utilidade.

-E você. –começou Luna, num sorriso –o que está fazendo acordado até agora?

-Eu, bem... –Harry suspirou –Estava pensando. Só isso.

A loira olhou para ele, os grandes olhos azuis brilhando como se o analisassem.

-Você parece preocupado. Não quer conversar?

Ele olhou em dúvida para ela por alguns instantes. Bem, pelo menos Luna não iria censura-lo.

E sem que se desse conta, percebeu que estava contando tudo sobre seus planos de deixar Hogwarts para ir atrás das horcruxes, de como queria poder ajudar a Ordem,de como sentia que precisava ir em frente com a missão eu Dumbledore lhe passara,e como Lupin parecia não querer apoiá-lo, e que talvez ninguém o fizesse, nem Rony ou Hermione. Ou, caso os amigos resolvessem segui-lo, em como tinha medo de colocar os dois em risco.

Aquela era uma das raras vezes em que Luna parecia escutar atentamente o que lhe diziam,mas Harry não sabia o que significa o estranho brilho que surgira nos olhos dela. Por fim, ela olhou para a neve que caía lá fora, parecendo analisar cada floco congelado atentamente.

-Então é por isso que você anda triste... –ela começou após algum tempo em silêncio.

Harry concordou sem jeito com a cabeça.

O silêncio dessa vez foi um pouco maior. Era estranho ver Luna pensativa, Harry reparou desanimado. Os olhos dela assumiam um brilho bastante incomum.

-É arriscado, não é? –ela recomeçou.

-Mais do que patinar no gelo. –disse o moreno com um leve sorriso.

A loira olhou para ele sem entender por alguns instantes, até que começou a rir docemente.

-Você ainda se lembra.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

-Desistiu da idéia?

-Para ser sincera, eu tinha me esquecido. –ela sorriu –Mas se o gelo estiver firme o bastante, vai ser divertido, não acha?

Harry concordou, acrescentando para si mesmo em pensamento _"Se eu ainda estiver em Hogwarts..."_

-Ah! –Luna olhou rápido para Harry –Espera aqui um segundo, certo?

Sem entender, Harry viu a loira subir correndo as escadas –e quase tropeçar outra vez, e alguns minutos depois voltar com um estranho colar no pescoço, que parecia ser feito de ramos muito finos delicadamente entrelaçados com pequeninas flores.

Luna, com o rosto anormalmente sério, tirou o colar do pescoço e o colocou no pescoço de um Harry que estava claramente confuso.

-Fique com você. –ao perceber que ele continuava olhando para ela sem entender, explicou com um leve sorriso –Bétula com flores de espinheiro. Eu já te falei sobre esse colar, lembra?

Harry ficou pensando por alguns instantes, mas finalmente pareceu ter entendido.

-Bem... –começou, cauteloso –É aquele contra maldições, certo?

Ela assentiu e colocou a mão sobre peito de Harry, os olhos dela brilhando de uma forma que o rapaz não sabia identificar.

-Vai te proteger, sabe? Se você realmente deixar a escola...

-Mas, Luna, –ele se lembrou de repente –você não tinha feito esse colar pra você? Eu não posso aceitar...

-Eu posso fazer um novo para mim, Harry. –ela balançou a cabeça –Se quiser, entenda esse colar como um presente de Natal, certo?

O moreno não sabia o que dizer.

-Er...obrigado então... –ele sorriu sem jeito, observando o colar no seu pescoço. _"É agora, Harry. Se declare"_ começou uma voz na sua cabeça.

-Er...Luna... –ele começou sem jeito.

-Eu fiquei te devendo a história daquela lenda, não é? –ela olhou para ele, como quem lembrasse subitamente de algo importante.

-Eu...É, acho que sim. –disse o moreno desviando o olhar.

-É uma lenda realmente bonita, sabe? –ela parecia sonhadora como sempre –É sobre uma princesa que por ter asas, vivia trancada dentro do castelo sem nunca sair, sempre sendo tratada como um ser divino, até que um dia um cavaleiro que havia chego ao reino se apaixona por ela...e os dois resolvem fugir para conhecerem o mundo juntos. Mas quando eles estavam quase saindo do reino, eles são pegos, e o cavaleiro morre para defende-la.

A loira olhou para o céu por alguns instantes, antes de continuar.

-Então, a princesa usa todo o poder dela para voar para o céu, mesmo que as flechas tentem acerta-la. E quando ela sentia que estava enfraquecendo por causa das flechadas, ela usa uma magia para que a alma do amado dela se transforme num pássaro, para que os dois possam voar livres, para sempre.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até que Harry comentou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

-É meio triste, não?

-Não tanto, dependendo do ponto de vista. –ela sorriu –Porque no fim, ela acaba livre no céu...junto com aquele que ela ama. Os dois podem estar voando acima das nuvens juntos, até hoje, não? –e ela voltou o olhar para o céu, sonhadora.

-Bem... –Harry não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

-Seria... –ela fechou os olhos, e para surpresa de Harry, se levantou e começou girar, os braços abertos –...i_maravilhoso/i_ poder voar no céu para sempre junto de quem a gente ama, não?

-Er... –o moreno olhava para Luna, assombrado –Bastante.

Ela parou e sorriu docemente, olhando para a neve que caía lá fora.

-Sabe...eu daria o meu reino por um "Eu te amo".

-Hein? –Harry olhou atônito para a loira.

-É sério, sabe... –ela continuou, distraída –Eu sempre sonhei que alguém um dia me diga isso, sinceramente.

Harry sentiu que o rosto pegava fogo de repente.

-Especialmente.. –ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo –se eu também amar essa pessoa.

E ela afundou no sofá ao lado de Harry. i_"Agora, Harry!"/i _uma voz parecia gritar na cabeça do rapaz.

-Bem...-ela recomeçou de repente –Acho que eu vou me deitar. Boa noite, Harry. –ela sorria.

Quando ela já estava ao pé da escada, ouviu a voz de Harry a chamar.

-Lu-Luna... –ele começou, a voz incerta.

-Sim?

-Eu...bem... –_ i"Coragem, Harry!_"/i dizia para si mesmo em pensamento –sabe isso de que você daria o seu reino se alguém te dissesse que te ama?

-Hein?

-É que... –ele sentia o rosto ardendo –acho que você não vai precisar.

-Do que está falando? –ela se aproximou dele outra vez, os olhos brilhando intrigados.

-Luna... –ele se levantou, e segurou as mãos dela, um pouco mais trêmulo do que gostaria. Foi quando percebeu que estava suando frio –Eu...Luna... –suspirou –euteamo.

-Hein? Você falou rápido demais, Harry.

-Eu te amo, Luna. –uma vez que já tinha dito, ele imaginou que não seria mais tão difícil. Mas percebeu que estava enganado.

-Harry...eu... –ela olhava para ele, o rosto levemente corado. Ela colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele –Nunca imaginei...bem, –ela sorriu –acho que eu tenho muita sorte então.

Ele olhou para ela, sentindo como se estivesse se quebrando em pedaços. Quer dizer que ele acabava de se declara e ela só dizia que tinha sorte?

-Porque... –ela continuou –eu acho que então não falta nada.

-Como assim?

-Como eu disse antes, seria ainda mais especial se eu também amasse essa pessoa. E... –Harry olhava para ela, ansioso, o rosto pegando fogo –eu acho que te amo, sabe?

Uma onda de ansiedade e alegria pareceu tomar conta do rapaz ao ouvir as palavras da loira, que sorria docemente. Imediatamente, seus lábios tocaram os dela.

Foi quando teve certeza de que aquilo não valia apenas um reino, mas o mundo inteiro.

* * *

N/A: Fic longa, não? Eunão sabia se a dividia em dois caps ou não, e preferi deixa-la assim mesmo. o.o

Espero que tenham gostado. Se sim, me façam uma menina feliz e deixem uma review, please.


End file.
